Crushed Dreams and Jin
by ibelieveinthegreenlight
Summary: YuffiexReno Sorry if the characters don't act normally, or if the story is off. Lots of Drama, Humor, Romance,Tradgities, and more. OHHHHHHHH.
1. Preview of the Story

Crushed Dreams and Jin

_I do not own, (But I wish I did) any of these characters bla bla bla, you get the point. The characters may act un-normal then what the normally do; only because I'm not too sure how they act, I'm just going by my current knowledge. I will fix it as I go along writing it so it's right. I apologize for any offence if some. I'll be working on the chapters at school; I won't post on the weekends, for now at least. The first chapter is currently being written. So hold your breath (NOT REALLY) till it's done_


	2. Lifetime

Crushed Dreams and Jin

*Present*

I stepped out into the Night light of the moon from the Shinra movie theater with many thoughts in my head; most of them were me wanting some rum. She was with me, clutching my arm like I might lose it if she let go. We walked through the streets talking and telling jokes and having the best time. The night was cold according the weather channel, but I didn't notice. We kept walking; as we kept walking I kept telling jokes to keep her laughing. She didn't stop (And I know most of them were not funny) the wind started to pick up on us as we kept walking. She started to shiver as she clutched my arm harder.

"Yuffie, why don't you take my jacket yo? It's too cold for you to be out here without one yo." I pulled of my Turk-ish blue jacket and handed it to her; she paused for a minute and finally responded. "Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble for not having it or something?" I looked over at her for a minute or two? Can I? I don't know… "Uhh, well I think I can handle what happens if I don't have it for a while." She didn't move at all. I moved behind her and rapped the turk blue jacket around her. The shivering stopped and she continued holding my arm.

"Thank you."

I heard her say. She was never as quiet as of right now. Yuffie, being herself, was never the type to clam up in front of anyone.

"Your…welcome…yo?"

What's going on? I'm clamming up too? Yuffie was one of my best friends, and all of sudden I choke on my own words when I'm around her? This makes no sense!

We didn't talk much. We held hands. Her hand was so soft and warm. What kind of lotion does she use? We walked past the old building that was bombed not too long ago. Yuffie buried her face in my sleeve. I guess it was still hard on her to see that place go up in flames. We passed the place where Rude goes to be emo. (Yeah, if you didn't know, he's really emo. Just saying.) He wasn't there. He must be at home sleeping. I like sleep! I wonder if Yuffie does too.

"Hey Yuffie? Do you like sleep yo?" I can't believe I just asked that. I'm really as stupid as everyone says. "Hmmm, well, I guess yeah. I mean everyone needs to sleep to gain some of the energy that you lost, and it's a good way to be lazy." She smiled. Why does she always make me look un-retarded? She always knows what to say in order to make me look smarter than I really am. What's her secret? I wanna know.

I walked her back to Cid's house to say goodnight. She was still clinging to my arm. What was with her and my arm? She released it and walked up the steps. "Hey Reno? Do you like sleep too?" she asked.

She didn't turn around at all. She stood right in her path and didn't move at all. "Well, yeah, Sleep is good yo." I said. I'm so stupid. I felt something in my stomach, something icky. Then I burped. I covered my mouth in shell shock. "OH my god, I'm so sorry" My burp tasted like Rum mixed with a little bit of tacos. What's a taco?

Yuffie looked at me and laughed. Why? I don't know. "That's nothing, Get a load of this!" And she burped too. It was louder than mine. NO FAIR! We both laughed to break the ice, but it was still funny. Yuffie walked down the stairs to where we were both on flat ground. She stood up to where we were both eye level and kissed me. (TOTALLY UNEXPECTED!) I pulled her in to me with the last feeling of my arm left. We were intertwined. My eyes shut and she hugged my torso. It was dark and no one could see us. Thank god. She released me from the hug and said goodnight. She walked in the building and waved. When I knew she couldn't see me, I congaed up the block to where I lived.

I walked to my room and changed out of my uniform. I might get in trouble for not having my jacket, but at this very moment I don't care. I literally hopped into my bed and put my hands behind my head thinking about what happened tonight. "I finally kissed Yuffie yo." I stayed awake for a while. I couldn't sleep because I was happy that I didn't go to the bar. Shocking right? I hope I see Yuffie tomorrow, I want to return the favor.


	3. Gone Today

Hi ya'll. I know my first chapter was not as good as i hoped it would be so I'm here to answer questions now, I is here to save the day! So, here we go...

ForsakenRealms: Well, i wanted to get to the important part faster, this i just a flash back and from what i know so far, Reno keeps things short and to the point. If that's a lie, I'll fix it. Yeah, i did mean wripped, sorry!

DevilAngelResa18: The reason he says yo, after everything was because of where he was raised. My Bff Ayame told me that, so yeah I know, it makes no sense, but i'm still getting adjusted. Well, about the him talking to himself thing, like i said, It's a flashback. He doesn't tend to stay on a topic for very long. Plus, I wanted to show that Reno **_CAN _**get scared as well as Rude, Leon, and Cid. I'll fix it ASAP!

Thank you for the reviews! Keep on writin' K-Chan =^-^=

* * *

A Bottle of Rum

_OH OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH OH, THR RIGHT STUFF! OH OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH, OH OH OH OH OH, THR RIGHT STUFF! _I woke up to the annoying sound of that particular song. "OH, WILL YOU SHHHUUUTTT UUUUPPP!", was my first reaction. Nothing happened. "Errrrrrr." I can't take this anymore!"

I pulled the out the rock Rude gave me when we were kids. It has so many memories of the good time. It reminded me of the time I met Leon and Yuffie1. I always thought they would get married and have a family together. We were so young then; Yuffie would always beat up on Rude and Leon. I'd just laugh at her and she would beat them up harder. "Good Times, Good Times." I thought as I threw the rock at the alarm clock. "Ah. Peace and quiet….." I said not realizing what I had just done. "Wait a minute…" I said as I rolled over to the side where the alarm clock was sitting. "Shit, that's my fifth alarm clock this week. Rude's gonna kill me…again."

I sighed with stress and got up. Just what I wanna do right now. "Another day, more beer." I got up from my bed still wearing my pants and shirt. _Where the hell is my jacket?_ I thought to myself, and then I remembered, I let Yuffie take it. _Damn it! Oh well. It's not like I'm I'll get into any trouble for being out of uniform. I do that on a daily basis._ I chuckled to myself and walked into the room where people eat food and drink water, the whatchamaycallit, kitchen. That's it! I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the Happy Beer I always keep hidden in the back of the cabinet, (Shhhhh. Don't tell anyone!) And drank a can or bottle, it doesn't matter. Beer is beer and that's all that matters to me. I pulled out my Turk staff from under my pillow and put it in my belt, and sighed. "Well, better get this day over with, starting now." I opened the door and walked out, the thought never occurred to me to go see Yuffie to get my jacket back. I knew I wouldn't see her much, but the time I did see her was really fun and something I wouldn't trade for anything. She always had such a positive attitude to her no matter what the day brings. She's always smiling and trying her hardest to have a good time with Leon and Cid. I all honesty, I was always, what do people call it, in love with Yuffie, even when we were kids. I was in love with her since the first time I met her. I knew from the start that she was (Well, more than likely) out of my league and she'd never fall for a person as lazy or as big of an alcoholic as I am, but what made me love her, was the fact that no matter what I did, or said, or even how I acted, she never judged me like most people did. She never once called me an idiot for drinking, or smoking. Not one time. I got lectures out the ass from Rude and Leon, but never Yuffie. She always let me be who I am and who I wanna be. Okay, now, I'm babbling on about nothing to important right now. Anyway, back to the story.

So, walking up to the Turk building, I felt happy. I was in the best of mood now, it might have had something to do with that kiss me and Yuffie shared yesterday. I remember I could still fell it on my lips walking into the Turk building.

When I was inside I felt a little weird without my jacket. I didn't see Rude yet. I wanted to tell him about the time me and Yuffie had last night. He probably wouldn't care too much, but he was, in a way, my best friend, and I could tell him anything. I trust him with my life, but I would never tell him to his face.

"Man, I want something to drink!" I said and pulled out a small bottle of rum from my back pocket of my Turk blue pants. I sipped it slowly. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I remember remembering back to when I was a kid and had my first drink of rum. "Man does time fly…"

"THERE HE IS! THAT'S HIM!" A voice said from the distance. I ignored it. It more than likely had nothing to do with me. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and was being dragged out of the building. My first thought was, "Oh Hell, What now!" But that all changed when I turned around and saw it was Rude, Cid, and Leon. At that point I had no idea what was going on.

"WHERE….IS….YUFFIE!", was the first thing out of Leon's mouth right before Cid nearly bashed my head off the wall causing it to crack. I had no idea what was going on, and no idea how this involved me, but I knew from the look in Leon's eyes that something was very wrong. "What do you mean _Where is Yuffie? _I brought her to Cid's place Last Night yo!" Cid looked at Rude and rude looked back at me. Then Rude pulled me by the shirt and looked my dead in the eye. "Reno, we're not kidding around here, where is Yuffie?" he said again. I looked him back dead in the eye. "I told you, I took her back to Cid's place last night yo!"

Rude and Leon looked back at each other. Leon turned his head and I swear I saw a tear in his eye. What did he mean by _Where is Yuffie? _Cid let me go and I fell on my butt. Rude knelt down and looked at me with a cold hard stare. "Reno, Yuffie is missing."

Author's notes: Yeah, I know, it sux. But, in my defense, im not to familiar with the turks, just the soldiers. Tell me what I need to fix in the comments below and I will try to make it as tied to the story line as I possibly can.

* * *

Okay, bullshit, i know. But like i said, im not to familliar with the whole Shinra stuff, and i'm improving...sorta. Comment below please, I wanna know what ya'll think.


	4. Humaniods

_Author's Notes: Hi guys, it's been a while since I've updated this story, but, I've had writers block with thins one for a while. I have had ABSOLUTLELY no ideas for it, until now. I hope you enjoy the long awaited conclusion. And I will be posting weekly from now on._

* * *

I didn't move. I just sat there frozen. The words rattle in my head over and over again. They're like an echo that will never go away.

_"Yuffie is missing"_

I sat there, my back against the wall. Leon was being held back by Cid and Rude. I didn't know what to say, I had no words. Even if I did have a comment, it wouldn't help me at this point. Leon would not listen to what I had to say. He was to focused on killing the last person who saw the little ninja before she disappeared. I wasn't scared of Leon, I knew him well enough to know he couldn't hurt a fly, but at this point, I knew I didn't stand a chance. His fists were clenched so tight that they looked like they were about to pop at any moment. He was all red from the rage and worry of his little sister. His knees were locked in place. He wasn't going anywhere until he knew I wasn't alive, but his facial expressions were the scariest part of him.

Tight jaw locked in place, eyes that were popping out of his sockets, his skin was all wrinkled, and his nostrils on his nose were flaring, like in the old cartoons when steam would come out, but no steam left his nose.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" His screams were powerful and full of rage, but I didn't get up.

I had no energy. I felt terrible. I didn't do anything to Yuffie, but I was the last person with her before she vanished. I understand why Leon was angry at me. I know blaming me was the only way for him to deal with the problem, I would've done the same thing.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" I finally got up and began slowly walking away. Cid had Leon under control and Rude kept him in place. I didn't run, I had no reason to. In fact I wished that Leon would be freed so he could kill me, without Yuffie, I had no reason to live. Nothing made sense anymore, but if I was killed right here for what possible could have been a big mistake, then I'd be happy.

**Three weeks later**

I came home drunk off my ass again, Katina wasn't with me this time. That was a plus because I didn't feel like hearing Rude yell at me again about her. Sometimes I feel that he has nothing else better to do then to yell.

I unlocked the door of our apartment building with my dented key, which has a story behind it that I will explain when it comes time. The door creaked louder then usual, which didn't help my case at that point.

I was clubbed. At least I think I was. It hurt me so much that I don't really remember that part. There was a throbbing pain in my head and then another pain in my torso. I was kicked hard. I couldn't breath, let alone stand up straight. I was gasping for air as if my life depended on it while Rude stood over me with a black bat in his hand. He had a large unimpressed scowl on his face. His eyes were hidden by his deep black sunglasses. I didn't know what was going on, but then he finally spoke after what seemed like ages of huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry Reno, I had to do it." Nothing else was said. Nothing else needed to be said. I grabbed the nearest object that was sturdy enough to help me stand. I pulled myself up with either the bar stool I found in the trash, or the table that I stole. I don't really remember, but that was not the point. I pushed myself up just enough to be at eye level. I have no idea what had come over me, but I reached for my staff.

Rude was on the floor as I was just less then two minutes ago. I clubbed him in the head like he had done to me, but I didn't kick his stomach, I kicked his head. This had brought me joy to see his crawling on the floor like he was.

This continued on for hours. By the time we were done, we were both a mess. Shards of glass covered the floor and blood was everywhere. I lost vision in my left eye because of the glass but it did not hurts as bad as my leg. I looked around the room. No light was shining, but I saw the white newspaper from about two weeks ago. I looked at the headline at the very top of the page.

_Midnight Murders?_

A Picture of Yuffie was right next to it to it to complement the article. The paper has been sitting there for weeks on edge, and I've not touched it since that day. Suddenly I began to see a small light approach me, It was Rude. And Then I saw black.

I hear it. It's all I hear. Yuffie. Screaming for help. Yuffie. Being slashed in one of the many allies of Shin Ra. Yuffie. As her blood seeped down the cracks of the sidewalk and no one cared enough to notice. It was enough to make me go insane, but there was no life for me. No life for me to go insane. With her gone, I have no life, for she was my only life.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I looked around. I heard it, but no one else seemed to be paying attention. I asked people if they had heard what that was, but no one heard me. No one stopped, and no one cared. It seemed I was a ghost in a gray world that ran the lives of many, turning them into gray humanoids as the days went by, doing the exact same thing over and over again. It was a spell that no one could break.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

_Will he make it?_

_Reno...Sorry...Fine..._

The noise continued, along with voices. They got closer. I ran away fast down the ally. But they were catching up with me. "GO AWAY!" I screamed but it didn't work. It got louder and louder until a bright light had engulfed it. It was coming.

_Wake Up! Wake Up!_

_I'm...sorry._

_HELP!_

_PLEASE! Wake Up!_

Eventually It was upon me now. Then I opened my eyes.

I was in a bed. Many wires had stuck out from my left hand. My eye was covered in tinted red gauze. The smell of sick ran through the air, and many people were sitting in the corner of a small white room. Rude was sitting on a stool by the bad. His head was down in the palm of his hands and his back was hunched over bad. I turned to him.

"Hey Rude." I said in a whisper. I didn't say anything else. But I know Rude heard me. He shot up fast and his eyes were wide. I grinned, but I didn't show teeth. He smiled and everyone came to and saw me.

"OH, Buddy, I thought You were dead. I thought I had killed you! I am so sorry!" Rude was shaking my hand really hard. Then I remembered. I had no life to live. My life to live was gone and dead. I turned away from the rest. I guess not having a life was painful, because I felt as though I was under water and I could not reach the surface. No one was there to rescue me from drowning and no one cares.

Again, I was a ghost among the humanoids and they were all programed to think of themselves.

* * *

Just so you know, Katina (the mysterious name that apperared out of no where,) is a really important concept of the story and she'll play a major part as the story passes on. (And to be very clear, she is a hooker) I know it's taken me forever to even post a chapter, and i just want to say thank you for the pervoius reviews. I will update this story more often.


End file.
